


Haikyuu headcanons

by KeysOfGold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysOfGold/pseuds/KeysOfGold
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Suna has a podcast where he spills tea. It called Flimerboy(;_;). None of his know about it


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama is a huge Death Note fan and as seen it ten times


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo favorite video game is Pac Man . His to play with Kenma Rocket League. One time he beat Kenma on a live stream


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata is a huge BTS fan.


End file.
